Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination rocking and riding toy for children having a parent assist handle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a combination toy that includes a tricycle having a parent assist handle that can be rotated underneath the tricycle to form a rocking base when the combination toy is used as a rocking toy.
Background of the Invention
Rocking type toys for children have been known for many years. One of the more notable of these toys is the "hobby horse" that includes a toy horse mounted on rockers. Improvements have been made in the field to increase the versatility of rocking toys to maintain a child's interest in these toys over a longer period of time. For example, rocking toys have been developed that are convertible from a rocking toy to a toy that can be rolled across the ground or floor.
Rocker-tricycle combination toys are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,411 shows a rocker-tricycle combination having features that include a rocking base, a support located on the base, and a tricycle detachably connected to the base through the support. The rocking base has a curved base plate that allows a rocking motion. A child can sit on the tricycle and rock back and forth when the tricycle is attached to the base. Further, the tricycle detaches from the base for use as a conventional tricycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,348 discloses a children's tricycle having a parent control handle secured to the rear of the tricycle by a threaded socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,865 describes a child's car seat that can be reconfigured for a variety of uses, including a four wheeled vehicle and rocker by using universally fitting parts which include a guide rod that serves as both a control handle and a rocker rail.
None of the conventional combination toys provide features that allow for quick, simple and easy reconfiguration between a rocking mode toy, a tricycle, and a tricycle having a parent assist handle.